


The Drink of the Gods

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need help, Dean, and I mean help in the 12-step sense of the word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drink of the Gods

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Sam groaned as Dean pulled the Impala into yet another parking lot. "_Again_?"

Parking the car well away from the others, no dings in doors allowed, Dean grinned. "Yeah, again. Need to stretch my legs and why not try out this place while I'm at it?"

Sam shook his head. "You need help, Dean, and I mean help in the 12-step sense of the word." Getting out of the car, he leaned his hands on the door. "Seriously, man, you? Have redefined problem."

Groping in his pocket for change, Dean started for the coffee shop. "C'mon, little brother, you're not the least bit curious? Our very fine, and having dated a couple I mean that literally, neighbors to the north talk about this place like it's fucking Mecca. Dated this one girl once, I swear to God on High she'd rather have a cup of this than sex."

"Coffee over sex with you?" Sam smirked. "Can't blame her, I'd take the coffee any day."

"Very funny, _Sammy_," Dean said, scoffing. "Hate to tell you, but, you just totally lost out on a doughnut. I was gonna get you one, might've even splurged and gone for one with sprinkles too." He shook his head. "Shame, man, cause I hear the Timbits are to die for."

He sauntered off, leaving Sam watching him go.

"Some days, it's a miracle I don't just kill him."


End file.
